Dipper Two-Timer: Part One
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: Dipper is happily dating Candy, his new girlfriend, and everything is fine. But after a phone call, Dipper realizes he has a thing for Pacifica, too. What'll Dipper do about it? Read to find out!


Dipper sat alone in his room, reading ghost facts from 3. Mabel was at the diner with Candy and Grenda, and Grunkle Stan was giving a tour. He was all alone, left to his thoughts.

He closed 3 and closed his eyes. He let the silence surround him, the feeling of sleep nearly swallowing him.

That's why he nearly had a heart attack when the phone rang.

"Ugh! Is there ever any peace and quiet around here?" he complained, walking to the phone. "Hello, this is the Mystery Shack. Dipper Pines speaking." "Dipper Pines! Just the handsome boy I wanted to talk to!"

"Pacifica? What do you want?" he asked, sincerely confused.

"Hey. No need to be nasty. I just want some answers. Would the amazing Dipper be so kind to answer my questions?" "Depends on what they are."

"First question: Do you think I'm pretty?" "What kind of question is that?" "Just ANSWER!" "OK!"

Dipper thought about it, and_ he did. He did think Pacifica was pretty. How? She had 0 personality. But he doesn't lie.

"Yeah. I actually do."

"Yay! Question 2: If you weren't dating Candy, would you go out with me?"

"No way! You're rude, you're arrogant, and you bully my sister!" he said, astounded that she would even ask.

"Well…what if I was less rude, and was nice to Mabel?"

"Then of course. But as of right now, NO!" he yelled, slamming down the phone.

He sighed. "Thank goodness that's over. Now maybe I can get some sleep." As soon as he closed his eyes, the phone rang again.

"ARGH!" he hollered and picked up the phone, exasperated. "Hello. This is the Mystery Shack. Dipper Pines speaking."

"Hey, boyfriend. How are you?" said Candy. "Oh. Candy. Hey. Listen, not to be rude or anything, but I don't really want to talk right now." He said. "Oh, okay. Talk to you later. Bye." She hung up, sounding disappointed. Dipper laid the phone on the bedside table and closed his eyes again.

_Why does Pacifica like me all of a sudden?_ he thought. _Maybe she's just_ _the first girl to realize that I'm a good guy. But how? I mean_ she's Pacifica._

He thought about Pacifica. Her long, blonde hair, her electric blue eyes. An hourglass figure. She was pretty. And he knew there had to be a sweet side to her. There is in every girl, right?

Then he thought about Candy. Sweet, sweet Candy. Sure, she wasn't quite as pretty as Pacifica. But she was certainly nicer.

What would he do? He liked them both, but he didn't know how to choose! He wanted Pacifica, but he also wanted Candy.

Wait. Wait.

Maybe he didn't have to choose.

He could date them both! Then, he could be with Candy, and he could be with Pacifica! Sure, it would be hard. But he could do it!

He grabbed his hat and ran to Pacifica's house.

He soon arrived at the gates of the Northwest mansion. He found a speaker attached to the gate and pushed the button down.

"Hello, this is Daniel Northwest. What can I do for ya?" said the voice of Pacifica's father.

"Hello, sir. This is Dipper Pines. I'm here to see Pacifica."

"Sure! Come on in!"

There was a beep and a click as the gates unlatched themselves. They slowly opened, leading to a long driveway. "Oh, boy." Dipper said. He took a deep breath and walked up the driveway. In front of him was the most beautiful house he'd ever seen. It was big and white, it was 5 stories high, and there was a fountain in the middle of a circle driveway. In front of the house was about a dozen rose and daffodil bushes. "Wow. Nice place." Dipper said to himself. He walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

Pacifica pulled it open, and her eyes went wide as she saw Dipper. "Dipper! What a surprise! Here, come on in." She grabbed his vest and yanked him inside, closing the door behind them. "Let's go up to my room." she said. "MOM, MY FRIEND IS HERE!"

They ran up the spiral stairs to Pacifica's room. She plopped down on her queen size bed, grabbed her plush toy pig, and looked at Dipper.

"So. What's new with Dipper Pines?" "Pacifica, we talked on the phone like 15 minutes ago." "Oh yeah. Sorry." she said, giggling.

"But I came here for a reason. My reason is_ if you promise to be nice to Mabel, I'll go out with you."

Pacifica gasped loudly. "Dipper! Thank you_" "Wait." he interrupted. "There's a catch. I'll be dating you and Candy."

"What_ OK, it's fine…boyfriend." She squealed with delight. "You have no idea how long I've waited to say that!" Dipper laughed. "OK, what are the rules?" Pacifica asked.

"Well, #1, we can't tell Candy. #2, we can't tell anyone who might tell Candy. But most importantly_"

"We can't tell Mabel." they said together.

That night, Mabel came home mad. "What's wrong, sis?" She flopped down on her bed.

"Why were you at Pacifica's house?" Mabel said angrily. "What?! How did you know?" Dipper was panicking. How did she find out?

"On my way home, Pacifica was on the bench talking to her friend on the phone. She was bragging about how Dipper Pines was her_ then she saw me and hung up. So you had to have been at her house."

"I'll be right back."

Dipper grabbed the phone and ran downstairs. He speed-dialed Pacifica's number. It rang about 5 times, then she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Pacifica, Mabel heard you on the phone. She knows I was at your house. But she doesn't know about the boyfriend part."

"She doesn't?"

"No. Thank God for that one. Just…be a little more selective on where you make phone calls, OK?"

"OK. Good night, baby."

"Good night."

Dipper hung up the phone. He ran towards the stairs, almost running right into_

Mabel.

"You're dating Pacifica?" Mabel's eyes filled with tears. "How could you do this to me?"

"Mabel, I_"

"I'm_ I'm telling Candy on you! Tomorrow I'm telling Candy!" She buried her face in her hands and ran upstairs, sobbing.

Dipper ran after his crying sister. He got up the stairs and ran to their bedroom door. Locked.

"Come on, Mabel." "NO! YOU GO AWAY RIGHT NOW! I HATE YOU!"

She opened the door for a brief moment, only to toss out his pillow and blanket. "GO SLEEP ON THE COUCH!"

He sighed and dragged his pillow and blanket downstairs. "God, I'm an idiot." he said, arranging his bedding on the sofa. He crawled up there and pulled the blanket over him. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears. It failed. Tears poured out of his eyes, soaking his pillow.

Before he finally drifted to sleep, one last thought came to his head.

_I have to fix this._

Hey, guys! Part two should be up soon, so if you want to see how it ends, keep reading!


End file.
